La predicción
by moskafleur
Summary: Tras desembarcar en una isla, algunos de los Mugiwara acaban en la tienda de una gitana que ofrece la posibilidad de conocer el futuro. Zoro recibe una interesante predicción, y a Sanji no le hace puta gracia. #Disclaimer


"Maldita sea la hora en que Usopp divisó tierra" pensaba Sanji, apoyado sobre la barandilla del barco mientras daba una larga y profunda calada a su cigarrillo, cuyo filtro estaba destrozado debido al rechinar de dientes de su dueño. "Si tan solo nos hubiésemos quedado en el barco... el log pose no tardó nada en sintonizarse y estar preparado para seguir, apenas una noche. ¿Por qué cojones tuvimos que irnos a explorar por ahí? Esto solo complica las cosas. No debería. Venga, joder, eres tú mismo quién te comes la cabeza, realmente no ha pasado nada. Ellos escucharon lo mismo que tú, y nadie salvo TÚ cambió de actitud. Además la predicción no sólo no tiene sentido, sino que podría no tratarse de mi, o ser perfectamente falsa. Anda que no hay gitanas que timan a los turistas con esta clase de cosas. ¿Por qué le estoy dando tantas vueltas, qué tengo, 15 años? Tsk" y tiró la colilla restante al mar. Desde luego, si seguía así, necesitaría comprarse una fábrica de tabaco, directamente.

"Bien, os explicaré el por qué de mi estado de ánimo." pensó mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

**~A partir de aquí, narra Sanji en primera persona**~

Teóricamente, íbamos a separarnos por grupos reducidos, como siempre. Luffy iría con Robin, ya que mi preciosa Robin-chwan es firme cuando tiene que serlo, y podría cuidar perfectamente de ese imbécil que tenemos por capitán; Brook y Usopp, y Franky y Chopper, con el fin de que nunca dos usuarios de akuma no mi vayan solos, porque ya sabemos lo que suele pasar, y, no, gracias, no es lo ideal; y Nami, el marimo y yo. No es la velada romántica que esperaba tener pero por lo menos estábamos en el mismo grupo.

"Marimo, ¿ya que vas a acabar perdido y en la otra punta de la isla, por qué no te pierdes ya y me dejas a solas con mi pelirroja?"

Él se limitó a gruñir algo entre dientes.

"Sanji, ni se te ocurra. Si he venido con vosotros es porque mejor dos que uno para vigilar que no desaparezca. Así que, déjate de citas y vamos a lo que hemos venido" respondió mi bella y futura esposa. Se hace la dura, pero claramente, me desea.

"¿... Qué es...?" contestó la bola de musgo.

"Echar un vistazo por aquí, comprar provisiones si creemos que pueden hacernos falta, y relacionarnos con la población local AMISTOSAMENTE" su tono al final de la frase fue tan firme que estuve a punto de hacer un saludo militar y gritar, 'señora, sí, señora'. Es tan sexy cuando es tan mandona.

El marimo se limitó a contestar con otro gruñido entre dientes. ¿Qué eres, un animal?

El paisaje era agradable, los lugareños parecían no estar preocupados por nuestra presencia. Se ve que la presencia de piratas era algo normal, en el lugar. Aunque me produjo cierta desconfianza. Podría haber sido una trampa, y que cerca hubiese una base de marines. Pero no fue así, tranquilos, respirad. En lo que a mi pellejo se refiere sigo sano y salvo. En lo que a la cabeza se refiere, sin embargo...

A lo largo de la mañana, compramos verduras y carne. No es de extrañar que en el puesto de carne del mercado nos encontráramos a Luffy, sujeto por tropecientas manos mi morenaza, mientras se retorcía cual lombriz para intentar escapar. Robin ni siquiera parecía molesta, qué mujer, madura, responsable, paciente, y como un puto tren. Nunca he tenido preferencia en lo que respecta a la edad de mi pareja, aunque tampoco he tenido pareja como tal... joder, qué patético, olvidad lo que acabo de decir. Hablo en serio, olvidad eso.

*Carraspeo* Continuemos, tras este paréntesis de ridículo. Como podéis comprobar, hasta aquí todo va bien. El problema surgió alrededor de media hora más tarde, cuando, mientras dábamos un paseo, habiéndose unido Robin y Luffy, este último decidió que era una idea espléndida entrar en una especie de tienda ambulante que había en una esquina de la plaza principal. Era de color azul, decorada con motivos árabes, bordados brillantes y demás.

'Madame Astra'

'Conoce tu futuro por 500 beries' decía una pequeña plancha de madera, que colgaba de unos hilos dorados al lado de la puerta.

"¿Estarás de coña, no?" preguntó Zoro, cruzándose de brazos. "Luffy, no gastes el dinero a lo tonto, o me acabaré quedando sin sake. Además, lo que te diga esta tía, te lo puedo decir yo."

"Por una vez coincido con el pelocésped éste" respondí.

"Yo soy el capitán, y quiero entrar, así que vamos a entrar." contestó Luffy, adentrándose en la tienda.

"Bueno, al menos no es caro... " suspiró mi Nami-san, siguiéndole.

"Vale más que la recompensa de Chopper, ya puede ser buena..." comentó Zoro.

"Será entretenido" dijo Robin, con su amable e indescifrable sonrisa. Igual que la Monnalisa. Aunque más hermosa, dónde va a parar. Sobre todo porque la Monnalisa no es especialmente atractiva... ugh.

Zoro y yo la seguimos.

Por dentro era bastante más espaciosa de lo que parecía, aunque de todos modos era pequeña. Quizás la iluminación y la cantidad de cojines, y sábanas que se entrelazaban por todas partes, para dar una sensación de adormecimiento, hacían parecer que había más espacio del que realmente había. Quién sabe, tampoco es que me importe. Eso sí, la persona que nos atendió tenía buen gusto, eso hay que reconocérselo.

El aire estaba algo viciado a pesar del incienso, y una música relajante te hacía entrar en una especie de trance nada más entrar.

Apenas habíamos entrado, una anciana, de cabello largo y ondulado, negro como el azabache en su mayoría, salvo por ciertos mechones canosos que habían encontrado su lugar en aquella melena, de modo que no desentonaban, sino que le daban un aire de sabiduría, se descubrió al correr una de las sábanas que colgaban del techo.

"Buenas tardes, piratas" Su voz era dulce, pero parecía cansada. Me pregunté cuántos años llevaría esta mujer haciendo esto. Probablemente tantos que había terminado por creerse que realmente podía conocer el futuro.

"¡Woah, eres buena, vieja, si que somos pir-!"

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, porque Nami no tardó en golpear a Luffy en la cabeza. "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarla vieja?!"

"Cualquiera que haya visto nuestros carteles sabe que somos piratas, eso no me impresiona" murmuraba el marimo detrás de mi.

"Luffy, pide disculpas a esta señora ahora mismo" le espeté "¡nunca debe ofenderse a una dama!". Sea de la edad que sea. Ya no estamos hablando de ligar, estamos hablando de respeto.

Luffy se frotaba la cabeza, estaba claro que iba a salirle un chichón "Auch.." pero es que nadie hace enfadar a mi pelirroja. "Lo siento, lo siento" decía, gesticulando con las manos.

"No te preocupes, Monkey D. Luffy" respondió la anciana.

"Ya, vale, señora, ya nos ha demostrado que sabe leer los carteles de 'se busca', o nos dice algo que sirva, o nos largamos" Ya tenía que abrir la bocaza el imbécil.

"¡Acabo de decirle a Luffy que la trate con respeto, y tú saltas con éstas!¿¡Me estás provocando!?" respondí.

"Cállate, cara arroba, no estoy hablando contigo."

"Por supuesto que sí, siempre me provocas, lo haces a propósito, me apuesto una puta pierna." pensé, pero no lo dije. No puedo arriesgarme a perder una pierna, que los dioses son crueles y mezquinos.

"Bien, bien..." murmuró la anciana. "En ese caso, creo que lo mejor es que empiece por ti, Roronoa Zoro..." y le dirigió una mirada que me dejó algo frío. No porque me diese miedo, sino porque todo el aspecto débil, anciano... ya sabéis, ese aspecto que tienen los viejos... no lo tenía en los ojos. Su mirada estaba muy viva. Al principio, pensé '¿magia?', luego me di una hostia mentalmente y me dije 'tú eres tonto, o comes pronto, la magia no existe, como tal'.

El marimo me apartó al adelantarse a todos nosotros.

"Siéntate" le dijo la mujer, señalando con un gesto al cojín que había frente a la mesa. Zoro quedó enfrente de ella. Yo buscaba la mirada de mis nakamas, pero todos estaban inmersos en la situación, y yo no podía creerme que fuese a tirar a la basura 500 berries de ese modo.

Por mucho que Zoro diga, parecía inquieto. "No me creo nada de esto. Solo lo hago porque es barato y porque..." Nos miró a nosotros, entonces. Era una mirada dubitativa. Robin y Nami estaban muy interesadas, aunque presumo que por motivos diferentes. Nami estaba cotilleando y Robin parecía sentir curiosidad por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Luffy, sin embargo, se estaba comiendo unas galletitas que había un par de metros más allá. Parece mentira, la idea había sido suya y ni siquiera estaba a lo que estaba.

La anciana empezó a repartir las cartas, y yo decidí que esto iba a ser muy aburrido, así que intenté encenderme un cigarro. Y digo intenté, porque la anciana detuvo su actividad en seco y me lanzó una mirada que casi me atraviesa. Lo capto, no contaminar tu espacio, oído cocina. Guardé el mechero y el cigarro en su sitio, hice un gesto expresando un '¿contenta?' y la anciana volvió a tener una expresión afable y prosiguió con el ritual... como quiera que se llame. Pero ya no me parecía afable...

Terminó de repartir las cartas, y Zoro seguía manteniendo su expresión impenetrable. La anciana guardó silencio observando las cartas con el ceño algo fruncido, hasta que Zoro no aguantó más la incertidumbre y abrió la boca. "¿Y bien?"

"Shhh" respondió la mujer. Hasta yo me estaba empezando a poner nervioso. ¿Qué hora sería? Yo tenía una cena que preparar, joder. "Ya está, los espíritus guías han hablado. ¿Qué rama de tu futuro quieres conocer: el dinero, el éxito, la salud o el amor?" hablaba con aires de grandeza, pero para mi que todo era cuento "Por cierto, cada rama son 500 berries."

"A ver, a ver..." interrumpí. Me figuraba por dónde iba a tirar el marimo y no, antes de desperdiciar nuestro dinero, quiero advertirle. "Si le preguntas por el éxito, teniendo en cuenta que sabe quién eres, te va a decir que vencerás a Mihawk y blah, blah, blah..."

"Cook" me cortó en seco antes de que pudiese continuar. Su voz era seria. "No soy idiota".

"Ya sé que no lo eres, pero estás en esa delgada linea tras la cual serías completa e irremediablemente estúpido, y es por eso, por lo que me preocupo por nuestro dinero" pensé, pero no lo dije. Me limité a soltar un "Tsk".

"Háblame... sobre mi rama del amor"

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Robin, que seguía mirando las cartas y a la anciana como si se tratara de algo mucho más interesante de lo que realmente era; yo, que no sabía muy bien qué decir... quería decir algo, para romper ese silencio que parece que era sólo a mi a quien le resultaba incómodo; y Nami, que gracias a dios, casi leyéndome el pensamiento murmuró "uuuuuhhhhh" para molestar a Zoro. Y le molestó, porque noté como su espalda se tensó. Seguro que frunció el ceño, pero no podía verlo.

No me malinterpretéis, es solo que de las otras 3 opciones restantes, nunca pensé que ese idiota fuese a elegir el amor. ¡Es surrealista! ¿Zoro-amor? Es como si hablas de Luffy y huelgas de hambre. Es como de mundo paralelo.

La anciana asintió con naturalidad, tomando unas cuantas cartas, y yo juraría que las eligió al azar, pero no me atrevía a cuestionarla. Era capaz de lanzarme un mal de ojo o algo.

Apartó el resto de las cartas, que parecían irrelevantes, y repartió las que había tomado previamente.

"Roronoa Zoro... " pronunció la anciana. Luffy se asomó entre Nami y yo, aún con galletas saliéndosele por la boca. Me estaba poniendo el traje perdido de migas. Zoro permanecía en silencio."Veo cabellos rubios en tu futuro"

"Uhuhu... una rubia" reía mi pelirroja en voz baja.

"También veo... unas 'buenas piernas'" prosiguió.

Ese cabeza musgo ni siquiera nos estaba mirando pero no sé cómo fui capaz de notar una sonrisa creciente en su cara. "Ahora sí que empezamos a entendernos, señora" Y el cabronazo de rió con la voz grave que le caracteriza.

"Y creo que hay... algo más..." continuó la mujer "... cierto talento... ¿artístico?¿baile?¿culinario, tal vez? No consigo descifrarlo del todo..."

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Miré a mi alrededor, esperando... lo que fuera. No sé qué esperaba exactamente. ¿Una colleja?¿Una carcajada?¿Una mirada del marimo con un comentario sujerente y fuera de lugar? "VENGA YA. NO." pensé. "No puede ser. Va a estar cachondeándose de mi, de-de esto, para los restos, maldita seas, vieja." Estaba sudando internamente, si es que es posible. "No, Sanji, relájate" me dije "Jamás, bajo ningún concepto, trates mal a una mujer, eso incluye insultos." respiré hondo mientras mi mente divagaba y se retorcía en busca de una salida, una forma de abandonar mi estúpido cuerpo mortal que tanto se parecía a la descripción que acababa de dar esa viej-QUIERO DECIR, ANCIANA.

Miré, entonces, a Nami, implorando ayuda por las pupilas. Pero ella me miró durante una milésima de segundo al notar que la estaba mirando, y volvió a ponerse a picar a Zoro y a ponerse preguntona. "No es posible..." pensé, y miré entonces a Robin, que hablaba con la anciana, pretendía comprarle una baraja de cartas o similar, además de algo de incienso. "No es posible que ninguno se haya dado cuenta..." continué pensando, y ya notaba como el sudor que antes era puramente metafórico era real. Lo notaba en mi nuca. Me empezaban a dar escalofríos. Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi capitán, que... estaba chupando un palito de incienso. No se lo tengáis en cuenta, por favor. De él sabía que no tenía que preocuparme.

Entonces, Zoro se levantó, tiró un billete de 500 berries encima de la mesa y dijo "gracias, señora, buenas tardes" y salió por la puerta.

"¿Es posible que él sí se haya dado cuenta?" pensé. Le seguí fuera de la tienda.

En comparación con dentro, hacía un frío que te cagabas. Ya casi había anochecido, incluso. Parecía mentira que hubiésemos estado tanto tiempo ahí dentro. O eso, o aquí anochecía realmente pronto.

"Oi, marimo" el se giró a mi llamada, y con una simple mirada supe que podía seguir hablando. Ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a decir. No me había dado tiempo a pensar en las palabras exactas que debía usar para no cagarla, pero había que actuar ya. "¿Has sacado algo en claro de este timo tan... gratuito?" Ahí, qué bien me quedó esa contradicción, coño. No, si voy a saber mentir mejor que Usopp.

Zoro guardó silencio durante un par de segundos, y, os juro por dios que casi me como una de las solapas de mi traje de la tensión. "Pues no mucho" respondió serio.

"¡Venga ya!" al momento de haber dicho eso, me di cuenta de que había quedado raro así que carraspeé y continué "Quiero decir... ¿conoces ya a alguna rubia así?"

"Evidentemente, no, por eso me ha leído el futuro, sino, me habría leído el presente, y eso sí que habría sido un timo, ¿no crees?" y volvió a reírse como en la tienda. Me dieron ganas de estrangularle, pero recordé que yo no uso las manos.

Rechiné los dientes y le lancé una patada directa a la cara que esquivó con asombrosa rapidez. Aunque ya no me sorprende nada, estamos tan acostumbrados a pelearnos que se trata más de coreografías que de verdadera lucha. Katanazos y patadas volaban por el aire segundos después.

Poco después volvimos al barco, donde nos reencontramos con los demás.

Y me tocaba, una vez más preparar la cena. No me quejo, realmente me hacía falta una distracción, y mientras cocinaba no le di vueltas al tema en cuestión. Pero claro, una vez sentados a la mesa, el clima cambió. Oh, por supuesto, alguien tenía que sacar el tema de la visita a la gitana. Puto Luffy. Y por supuesto no iba a quedarse ahí, mi hermosa e inoportuna Nami-san decidió contarlo todo con pelos y señales. Y claro, yo, ¿qué podía hacer yo, más que limitarme a no levantar la cabeza del plato, esconder mis ojos tras una cortinilla de pelo y asentir cada vez que mi pelirroja requería de mi testimonio? Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Una vez terminada la historia, esperé alguna reacción de las que había esperado rato antes, pero no se produjo ninguna. Todos hablaban del tema sin darse cuenta de que prácticamente me estaba describiendo a mi. La cantidad de chistes que podían hacerse respecto a nosotros era tan amplia, había tantas posibilidades que me estaba costando a mi mismo no hacer ninguna, y estos palurdos estaban ahí, comiendo como cerdos y riéndose de cosas que o no tenían nada que ver, o simplemente no eran nada en comparación con ESTO.

Miré a Robin en busca de una mirada comprensiva. Ella era especialmente inteligente, seguro que ella se había dado cuenta de algo. Pero me devolvió la mirada, sonrió como siempre y siguió hablando, esta vez con Franky. Le estaba comentando que ella misma se había comprado algo allí tras la sesión. Incluso me pareció oír algo sobre encender un poco de incienso en el cuarto de Franky después de cenar... ESPERO QUE NO FUESE CON SEGUNDAS PORQUE-

En fín.

Al terminar de cenar, recogí mi plato y comencé a lavarlo en el fregadero, mientras miraba a Zoro discretamente. Ya estaba bebiendo como un cosaco. Secando una de mis manos en un trapo, me encendí un cigarrillo y continué fregando. "En serio, este tío no va a llegar a los 40" pensé, irónicamente.

Poco después, todos habían abandonado la cocina, salvo él y yo, para variar. Entre que este es mi territorio y después de cocinar me toca fregar, y que él se bebe una botella de sake después de cenar casi de forma ritual, pasamos un rato en la cocina.

Nunca me ha gustado el silencio, es incómodo y me pone nervioso. Me da la sensación de que me están observando y eso me da mal rollo. Por eso, cuando estoy en silencio, normalmente estoy pensando, así al menos me oigo a mi mismo.

Recuerdo que estaba pensando, pensando en lo de aquella tarde y en lo estúpido que estaba siendo, cuando me pareció que Zoro me estaba hablando.

Y efectivamente, levanté la mirada y me estaba mirando, como esperando una respuesta. Probablemente, me habló mientras yo estaba sumido en mis cosas y ni me enteré.

"¿Has dicho algo, marimo?"

"Te preguntaba qué te pasa"

"¿Huh?" me tensé casi al instante.

"Estás raro desde que volvimos de la gitana esa. No has dicho nada en toda la cena y ahora... si sigues frotando ese plato, vas a borrarle el dibujo, pero tú sabrás." Se encogió de hombros mientras recogía su vaso y su botella, y se acercaba a la encimera. Tiró la botella a la papelera y dejó el vaso de pie en el fregadero.

Suspiré levemente. Necesitaba coger aire, pero no quería que me oyese suspirar como si esto fuera un anime shojo, por dios.

Me di la vuelta, y, apoyando la zona lumbar en la encimera y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, le solté "¡Es solo que no entiendo por qué elegiste la rama del amor, pudiendo elegir el dinero o la salud!" mi voz sonaba mucho más aguda de lo que había planeado inicialmente y era un pelín patético, pero esperaba que no me lo tuviera en cuenta. "¡E-es solo que no es típico de ti! No sé, no me lo esperaba. Nunca te has interesado por nadie, que sepamos, a diferencia de mi, o de Usopp, y ahora, de repente, 'oh, el gran Roronoa Zoro las quiere todas para él'" dije haciendo aspavientos con los brazos, " pues no lo entiendo." Y tras esto, me crucé de brazos de nuevo. Mis expresiones faciales debían ser un cromo, porque la cara que se le estaba quedando a Zoro no tenía precio, y empecé a replantearme mi estrategia. Quizás si le ponía un poco más de tacto, dejaba de gritar, cerraba un poco los ojos para que no se me salieran de las órbitas y ese tipo de cosas...

"Mira, Zoro..."

"¿Ahora me llamas Zoro?" contestó ese idiota peliverde espadachín del tres al cuarto sonriendo con malicia, provocándome. Yo ahí, comiéndome la cabeza, y tú cachondeándote.

"¡Argh!" le lancé una patada, pero cogió mi pie. Tras un par de miradas desafiantes, ambos llegamos a un acuerdo no verbal por el que si soltaba mi pie, no le mataría, y lo dejó caer.

Me di la vuelta, y continué fregando. El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, hasta que él mismo lo rompió.

"Cook, no necesito saber si tendré salud o no; ¿el dinero? Pfff" resopló en una ligera risa "somos piratas, no necesito saber sobre el dinero. Si hay, como si no, podríamos robar más." Y ahí, hizo una pausa, y, por algún motivo que desconozco, o eso me repito a mi mismo, se me aceleró el pulso. "¿El amor? No puedo dejar que unas faldas me distraigan. Necesito concentrarme en mi objetivo.

Es una forma de evitar encontrar lo que esta tía llama destino. Si veo a una rubia con buenas piernas, la esquivaré o la espantaré." No estoy seguro de qué sentí en ese momento. ¿Era alivio?¿Decepción?¿Desconcierto? Sólo sé que no me encontraba bien, y saber que no me encontraba bien me hacía encontrarme aún peor, porque estaba empezando a pensar en cosas en las que no debía pensar y todo me daba vueltas. Necesitaba sentarme. Urgentemente. "Eso es todo. ¿Más tranquilo? Ya ves que no seré competencia" y se rió. El hijo de la gran puta se rió, cuando yo estaba al borde del colapso. Claro, que él no lo sabía. PERO SIGUE SIENDO CULPABLE.

"Sí, claro, todo aclarado" agaché un poco la vista y seguí fregando los putos platos.

"Bien, pues, me voy a la cama, cejillas" respondió calmado pero somnoliento.

"Buenas noches, marimo"

Todo esto ocurrió ayer. Y pese a todas las tonterías que hice, pensé y dije, solo hay una cosa de la que me arrepiento. Cuando Zoro salió de la cocina, miré hacia la puerta y me aseguré de que estaba solo en la sala. Recogí el vaso que Zoro había usado para beber sake y acaricié, joder, acaricié la zona por la que había bebido. Casi al instante, me di cuenta de lo gay que era lo que estaba haciendo y m-me asusté, solté el vaso en medio del fregadero y se rompió.

Maldije para mis adentros y limpie todo. Después, simplemente me acosté, cayendo rendido.

¿Ahora entendéis por qué me estoy volviendo loco?


End file.
